


That's What Friends Are For

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: Peggy Carter knows she works far too hard, but when Angie Martinelli tries to kidnap her for an evening of fun, she realizes just how lucky she is to have a friend like Angie.





	That's What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowyMary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyMary/gifts).



“I’m telling you, English, you’ve been workin’ way too hard.”

Peggy Carter looked up from the file she’d been studying for the last hour and gave her roommate a tired smile.

“I’m afraid there’s no help for it, Angie. This case won’t solve itself, and Chief Thompson,” she wrinkled her nose in distaste at his new title, “has made it clear he expects results by the end of the week, or else he’s giving it to another agent.”

Angie stuck her tongue out at that and shook her head. “That man is a total dunderhead. He doesn’t deserve to have an agent like you working for him,” she vehemently declared. “Honestly, Pegs. I don’t know why you put up with him.”

“If things work out, perhaps I won’t have to for much longer,” Peggy muttered, somewhat cryptically.

Angie put a hand on her hip and cocked her head. “What does that mean?”

Realizing she probably said more than she should have, Peggy returned her eyes to the case file. “Nevermind, Angie. Nothing concrete at the moment, but if that changes, I’ll be certain to let you know. All right?”

Angie knew better than to push her friend, so she filed it away under “Information to get out of Peggy after a bottle of schnapps” and brightly continued. “Whatever you say, Pegs.” She moved over to the couch and plopped down beside her. “But that still doesn’t solve our other problem.”

Peggy glanced up in confusion. “What other problem?”

“That you’ve been workin’ too hard, silly!” Angie said, rolling her eyes and giving Peggy’s arm a playful punch. 

Peggy looked nonplussed. “Ah, yes. That.”

“You need to be kidnapped.”

“I beg your pardon!” 

Angie laughed at Peggy’s shocked expression. “Well, not actually kidnapped. I mean, you’ve already done that once this year and that was probably enough. I’m talking about a friendly kidnapping to get you out of the house.”

“I’m quite content to stay put, thank you kindly.”

Angie groaned. “You’re no fun. I’m telling ya’ Pegs, all work and no play makes Peggy Carter –”

“A responsible SSR employee,” Peggy finished succinctly. She raised the case file higher and tried to hide behind it, hoping Angie would take her not-so-subtle hint and let her be. As much as she cared for her friend, Angie could be a bit much at times, and tonight was one of those nights where Peggy found her patience sorely lacking. “Perhaps another night.” 

She waited while Angie gave her a searching look. Her friend seemed ready to argue the point, but then she shook her head, and her shoulders dropped. “Sure thing, Peggy,” Angie told her quietly. She stood up and gave Peggy a sad smile. “I’ll leave you alone. Sorry for bothering you.”

Anyone else probably wouldn’t have caught the barely perceptible quaver in Angie’s voice, but Peggy noticed. She _always_ noticed, and she silently kicked herself for brushing off one of the only two people who had stood by her through the harrowing events with Howard Stark. The one person who had staunchly defended her when the SSR had come calling and chosen to believe that no matter what they said about her, Peggy Carter was incapable of betraying her ideals. Angie Martinelli had proven – time and time again – that she was a loyal friend. After everything she had done for Peggy, she certainly deserved more than a simple brush off. Especially for Jack Thompson.

Peggy reached out a hand and placed it across the younger woman’s arm, halting her departure. “I’m sorry, Angie,” she murmured. “I fear I’ve taken my frustration at work out on you, and that’s terribly unfair of me.” 

“It’s all right, Pegs. I know how busy you’ve been. It’s just… I miss my friend, ya’ know?”

“I _have_ been busy,” Peggy agreed as she snapped the case file shut and laid it on the small coffee table by her knees. “However, I suddenly find myself completely free this evening.”

Angie’s eyes lit up. “Yeah?”

“Absolutely,” Peggy assured her with a bright smile. “Now tell me… what did you have in mind?” 

***

“When you said you wanted to kidnap me and lift my spirits, this is not what I had in mind!” Peggy growled as the amusement ride the petite Brooklyn woman had somehow talked her into boarding slowly hoisted her and Angie higher into the sky over Coney Island.

Angie laughed and nudged her best friend in the ribs. “You’re the one who agreed to come with me. And I am lifting yourself your spirits… literally!”

“A mistake,” Peggy winced. “I’ve made a grave mistake. I allowed emotion to colour my judgment, and now I’m paying the price. I should never have come back to America.”

Angie rolled her eyes and leaned closer. “You know, for a secret agent, you’re acting like a big baby.”

“I certainly am not!”

Angie shrugged. “You don’t see me complaining, do you?” She asked and then glanced at Peggy with sudden concern. “You’re not scared of heights, are ya’?”

Peggy sniffed. “I’ll have you know I have jumped out of aeroplanes.”

“That’s not what I asked,” Angie pointed out. When Peggy didn’t respond, Angie nudged her again with her elbow and grinned. “Meanwhile, if you can jump out of airplanes, you’ll be fine.” 

Peggy chose to ignore the astute observation and instead leaned over and glanced past her and Angie’s dangling feet. “How far did you say the drop was again?”

“250 feet.”

“Good heavens.” 

A moment of silence passed between them before Peggy shifted her gaze towards the ocean. “I must say, it certainly is a lovely view.”

“One of my favorites,” Angie agreed.

“And, I suppose this might be worth it,” Peggy hedged. She peered over the edge once more. “But it does seem like it’s taking an awfully long time to get to the top.”

“Oh look!” Angie exclaimed, pointing her finger at the top of the contraption. 

Peggy glanced up but saw nothing. She looked back at Angie but only had time to see a playful smirk dance across her best friend’s features before her stomach gave a little flip-flop, and she felt the world give away beneath her feet as they plummeted to the ground. 

The sounds of Angie’s laughter mingled with her own squeals of adrenaline as the parachute engaged, and they drifted downward. 

“See,” Angie laughed once they’d disembarked. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Peggy quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t know about that.”

Angie shrugged and began walking. “Come on, ‘fraidy cat. I’ll make it up to you and buy you a hot dog.”

“I’m not, as you so indelicately put it, a ‘fraidy cat,” Peggy protested, but she followed Angie nonetheless. “I merely prefer freefalling with a parachute strapped to my body, preferably one that I can deploy at my own choosing.”

“If you say so.”

Peggy drew herself up taller. “As long as we have that clear.”

“As crystal,” Angie assured her. 

“Good.” Peggy cocked her head at her friend. “Now about that hot dog,” she tentatively ventured. “It wouldn’t happen to be a Nathan’s, would it?”

Angie grinned at her and looped her arm through Peggy’s elbow. “I wouldn’t dream of buying you anything else, English. C’mon!”

***

The Parachute Ride at Coney Island was built in 1939 and was in operation during the 40s. Two passengers were hoisted 250 feet in the air (about a minute’s ride) and then were released for a 10 to 20-second descent which was slowed when the parachute deployed. You can see a neat video from the 40s here – https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPDMvqrJgdM.


End file.
